The present invention relates to storage structures for fishing lures, and more particularly to a container for storing and transporting a plurality of artificial, fly-type lures.
"Fly-type" lures, such as flies and jigs, are typically constructed of a rigid, single hook, wherein the body of the lure is formed by wrapping or otherwise attaching various decorations, such as feathers or the like, to the shank of the hook to disguise the same and impart an alluring appearance thereto. Such lures are relatively small, lightweight, and delicate, and are typically used in fly fishing. Due to the small size of fly-type lures, it is important to store them in a secure and organized fahsion. It is further advantageous to store these lures in a compact fashion for easy transport, and preferably without a leader attached thereto, particularly when a long, tapered fly leader is used.